The present invention relates to a clamping grip which is especially suitable for use on bicycle handlebars. The coupling to bicycle handlebars is however not the only possible application; clamping grips of the type described herein can be used, for example, on motorcycles, ski and hiking poles, sports and fitness equipment or on other equipment which involves a grip. For the purpose of simplification, however, the present invention will be described in the following with reference to its use on bicycle handlebars, whereby this description is in no case to be perceived as a limitation of its application.
The handlebar of a bicycle is usually affixed at the front. Depending upon the type of bicycle and its scope of application, a handlebar can exhibit various forms, whereas its cross-section is usually cylindrical. Handlebar design ranges from a basically straight rod to the classic racing handlebar to many various curved or winged forms. Handlebars are usually made of metal, light metal or fiber-reinforced plastic.
Since handlebars are customarily made of a hard material of minimal flexibility, they are fitted with a grip or covering at the typical grip points for a user in order to grant the user a comfortable ride. Among the functions realized by said grips or coverings is a shock-absorbing or elastic function so that the unevenness of the road and other such effects such as vibrations and shocks which are transferred to the handlebars are only further transferred to the hands or arms of the user to a minimized extent.
Grips are known in the prior art which are slipped onto the ends of handlebars or handle tubes. Such grips are comprised of, for example, a flexible plastic material and are of essentially cylindrical form.
The inner diameter of the grips is typically somewhat smaller than the outer diameter of the handlebars to which they are fitted. When mounting such a grip, the user has to apply considerable force in slipping it over the ends of the handlebars, since these grips must be tightly affixed to the handlebars for safety reasons.
Because of this, the mounting as well as the removal of such grips is difficult and time-consuming; replacing a grip of this type becomes such an effort that it is only then replaced when the fitted grips are worn out or have deteriorated.
A disadvantage of the known prior art grips is that they can slacken due to factors of aging or environmental impact such as, for example, rain, snow, heat or cold; particularly under high stress, but not limited exclusively thereto, this slackening can lead to these grips loosening from the handlebars, respectively sliding off same, which entails a considerable safety hazard and high risk of injury.
Depending on the weather conditions and intended use, different various grips are better suited for a particular user. In weather conditions such as rain, snow, mud or fog, grips or grip coverings with a more pronounced profile are better suited than smoother ones. Far less profiled grips may meanwhile be favorable at, for instance, high outside temperatures.
Another disadvantage of the known grips is that the effort expended in mounting and removal is so high that the user will not change these grips daily in order to adapt accordingly to weather conditions.
Especially in the athletic, semi-professional or professional arena, such adapting of a grip to present conditions as they arise can be very advantageous.
It is therefore the task of the present invention to provide a clamping grip which meets the afore-mentioned requirements and which provides an especially reliable function with simple mounting and removal steps.
This task is solved in accordance with the present invention, including the preferred embodiments thereof.
The present invention provides a clamping grip with high functional safety and which is simple to interchange with other clamping grips.
A clamping grip according to the present invention comprises a sleeve with a first essentially cylindrical section which extends preferably in longitudinal elongation. A slot which extends at least over one longitudinal portion is disposed essentially parallel to the longitudinal axis of said first section of said sleeve.
The sleeve is essentially completely enclosed by a gripping device, which is preferably non-rotatable or fixedly connected to the sleeve.
The gripping device is preferably essentially completely enclosed by a grip covering.
Furthermore, the clamping grip according to the present invention comprises at least one fastening device having at least one clamping piece provided for affixing the sleeve onto the bar, handlebar, tube, etc. inserted into said sleeve.
Said at least one clamping piece of said at least one fastening device may be positioned in at least one first open position and at least one second clamping position. The width of the sleeve slot is greater in the open position than in the clamping position.
A clamping device is preferably arranged at an end area of the longitudinal section which also comprises the slot. However, the fastening device may also be disposed at any other point on the longitudinal section, respectively the sleeve.
The gripping device wrapped around the sleeve is preferably disposed with an anti-skid, respectively elastic material on its outer surface which the user grips. This enables the user a more secure grip and shields the user""s hands from smaller shocks.
The clamping grip according to the present invention has many advantages.
A particular advantage of the clamping grip according to the present invention is that only one clamping piece must be provided in the fastening device in order to securely and reliably mount the inventive clamping grip onto the bar, tube or the like.
Surprisingly enough, tests have shown that a fastening device having only one clamping piece, for instance at an end of the sleeve, is sufficient to reduce the slot width of the overall slot and sleeve length such that a reliable clamping is achieved. The utilization of just one clamping piece in the clamping grip according to the present invention results in reduced surface area, volume and weight.
Nor do the user""s grip positions have to be unnecessarily reduced by using only one fastening device with preferably only one clamping piece. It should however be pointed out that the inventive clamping grip may also make use of two, three or more fastening devices, each with two or more clamping pieces.
The user can adjust the clamping piece of the fastening device into a first open position and a second clamping position, etc., so that the mounting and removal, respectively exchanging of a clamping grip mounted on a bar or tube is very simple and does not require much effort.
This enables the user to very easily affix a different clamping grip which he would like to use onto his equipment, respectively device.
Thus the user is able to change his bicycle handlebar grips as often as he likes depending upon, for example, weather conditions or personal preference.
Such substitutions are not so simple with the known prior art grips.
It is therefore possible, for example, to make use of a clamping grip with a more pronounced profile which would preferably be used in winter, while different clamping grips, respectively clamping grips having different surface characteristics, can be used, for instance, in the event of rain, moisture, high and low outside temperatures, with or without gloves, etc. Such adaptability is especially advantageous.
A further advantage of such clamping grips is that regular bicycle maintenance and repair is simplified due to the simple mounting and removal steps associated with such clamping grips. It requires a lot of effort to remove and then remount conventional slip-on or stuck-on grips, for example when replacing handlebars or brake grips. Utilizing clamping grips according to the present invention, yields considerable advantages in this respect.
A further advantage of the present invention is that safety factors are increased in that by utilizing such a fastening device, a clamping grip of this type can be reliably and securely affixed to the handlebar or tube, etc., without said clamping grip loosening by itself accidentally due to influences of weather or temperature. At the same time, it must be pointed out that a check or adjustment of the clamping piece during the course of normal maintenance work is sensible and even necessary.
In order to prevent the prior art grips from loosening or sliding off from the handlebars, it is often the case that additional wire or adhesive is used to secure them to the handlebars. Despite this effort, a loosening over time cannot be completely prevented. With the clamping grip according to the present invention, it is not necessary to implement or undertake such additional fastening measures.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the sleeve of the clamping grip is essentially composed of a solid material and composed at least partially of a metal or plastic. To reduce the weight, a light metal is preferable, particularly preferable is employing aluminum, or an aluminum or titanium alloy. The sleeve can, however, also be at least partially composed of, for example, fiber-reinforced plastic.
The use of such materials is particularly advantageous, since the total weight of the bicycle or sports equipment is increased only in low measure.
In a further preferred embodiment of the clamping grip according to the present invention, the gripping device at least partially encloses the slot in the sleeve, preferably completely. This is particular advantageous, since the inventive clamping grip then exposes no exterior corners or edges as inherent with a slot which would cause increased wear to, for instance, gloves or would increase the risk of injury.
In a preferred embodiment of all previously described configurations, at least a portion of the gripping device is cast, sprayed or glued onto the sleeve. This has the advantage that the gripping device is then tightly coupled with the sleeve.
In a further preferred embodiment of the present invention in accordance with all previously described configurations, openings are arranged on the sleeve having preferably circular cross-sections. Said openings can, however, also be of rectangular, square or any other shape in cross-section. Preferably, they are realized as cylindrical bores and have two or more sections of differing diameters.
Said openings or bores are arranged on the outer surface of said sleeve and preferably aligned somewhat perpendicular to an axis line of the sleeve. In the event that said openings have two or more sections of differing diameters, preferably the diameter section of smallest diameter is not the section comprising the smallest distance to the axis line, respectively symmetrical axis of the sleeve.
Preferably the arrangement is such that the opening fist exhibits, as viewed radially outwardly along the axis line of the sleeve, a diameter section of greater diameter than one of the following diameter sections.
Several openings are preferably distributed along the length and circumference of the sleeve.
The arrangement of several, respectively a plurality of openings is especially advantageous when, but not limited solely thereto, a grip sub-cover or grip covering is cast, respectively sprayed on, since a portion of the material employed penetrates into and essentially fills the sleeve opening completely. The form-fit connection thus achieved between the grip (sub-)cover and sleeve thereby generates a (rotationally) fixed connection which will withstand even great load.
In a preferred configuration of the present invention, at least a portion of the gripping device is at least partially composed of an elastic material, respectively a combination of materials. Feasible materials are, for example, rubber, natural or synthetic materials or fiber-reinforced plastic.
The gripping device is preferably at least partially, preferably essentially completely encased by a coating which is preferably composed of naturally grown or synthetically manufactured elastic material such as, for example, rubber, leather, sponge rubber or various synthetic materials, in order to grant the user an anti-skid grip.
In a preferred embodiment of all previously described embodiments and configurations of the clamping grip according to the present invention, the gripping device is essentially of cylindrical shape, whereby the outer or inner surface of said gripping device may exhibit a surface profile. The utilization of a profiled outer surface is especially advantageous, since the outer profile is preferably configured in such a way that the user is granted at ergonomic and secure grip even under circumstances of high load.
In a further preferred embodiment of the present invention, the fastening device comprises just one screwing device with just one screw as a clamping piece with the screw preferably having an Allen screw head. It is, however, also possible that the fastening device is disposed with a quick-clamping device, for example, an element such as used in so-called quick-clamping hubs in the field of bicycles. It is furthermore possible to secure the clamping grip via a rivet joint.
In a further preferred embodiment of the present invention, an extension is arranged on the sleeve, whereby an axis along the longitudinal progression of the extension is at an angle to an axis on the sleeve which is preferably between 30 and 145xc2x0, particularly preferably between 60 and 120xc2x0 and most particularly between ca. 90xc2x120xc2x0.
The extension can be realized in bicycles or the like, for example, as a so-called handlebar horn or xe2x80x9cbar end,xe2x80x9d thus enabling additional grip positions for the user.
The handlebar horn, respectively extension, is thus preferably arranged at an approximate right angle to the sleeve of the clamping grip and can be manufactured as an integral unit together with the clamping grip, respectively sleeve.
It is, however, also possible that the extension is a separate component which is preferably non-rotatably securable to the sleeve.
When utilized on bicycle handlebars, the extension is usually arranged on the second end of the sleeve, whereas when mounting, the handlebars are inserted into the opposite first end of the sleeve.
The handlebars are preferably inserted through the sleeve""s entire elongation and up to the extension.
In the case that the extension is realized as a separate component, said extension is likewise preferably provided with a fastening device to affix the extension on the sleeve and/or handlebar. Preferably, said fastening device will then be similarly implemented as the fastening device on the sleeve.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention when utilizing a separate component as the extension, the sides of the extension which are arranged directly adjacent to the sleeve in the intended assembly, for example on a bicycle handlebar, have a surface profile. The second end of the sleeve, which on bicycles points away from the center of the handlebar and is aligned adjacent to the extension, has a correspondingly reversed surface profile. The intertwined engaged profile of the extension and the sleeve guarantees a non-rotatable connection between sleeve and extension.
When the extension is manufactured as an integral unit with the sleeve, respectively clamping grip, the clamping grip accordingly has a second elongated section as an extension adjacent the first section and an intermediate area, which preferably is curved, is arranged between said two sections such that an axis of the first cylindrical section is at an angle to an axis of the second section which is preferably between 45xc2x0 and 135xc2x0 and particularly preferably between 90xc2x120xc2x0.
When utilizing a clamping grip in accordance with the present invention on a handlebar, especially on bicycles or the like, said slot in the intended assembly is preferably aligned, when seen from above, at the front of said of sleeve, meaning pointing away from the user or aligned downwards. The clamping piece of the fastening device is preferably aligned essentially perpendicular to the slot and a turning axis of the sleeve. In the previously described case where the sleeve slot when seen from above is aligned forward or downwards, a longitudinal axis of the clamping piece is then aligned horizontally or essentially vertically.
In all previously described embodiments, the clamping grip can be removed for replacement by releasing the fastening device.
Furthermore, it must be noted that an inventive clamping grip of the previously described configurations and types may also be employed on ski or hiking poles, a handlebar, or any other sport or fitness equipment and is thus also claimed herewith.
The extension can be manufactured as an integral unit with the sleeve; it is, however, possible that the extension is a separate component which can be rotationally fixed to the sleeve.
It is important to emphasize that a combining of the individual features according to the present invention is preferable in any desired combination. In particular, any feature combination disclosed in the various dependent claims are also preferred upon omission of one or several of said features. The invention is in particular not limited solely to the embodiments as described herewithin.